1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for coaxial conduits and in which an inner nozzle or conduit has a nozzle sleeve clamped thereon by adjustable wedges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various expedients have heretofore been employed for clamping concentric conduits in spaced relation.
Loudon, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,169, shows inner and outer tubes held in spaced relation to provide a space therebetween for a vacuum and in FIGS. 8 and 9 outer and inner metallic rings 123 and 125 are shown which carry fiberglass spokes 129.
Stearns, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,496, shows coaxial tubing with helical ribbons providing spacer means.
The foregoing spacers are not readily removable, and are not adjustable to accommodate different sizes of conduits.